A New Day, Washed Away
by meta44rmissingmoments
Summary: Sasuke has returned and the village is at peace. Naruto, no longer knowing how to act around him, becomes distant. While a darkness looms ever closer.
1. Chapter 1 A New Evil

The sun was setting, splashing blood into the sky. The color wasn't strange, but the day was ending far too early for this time of year. It was summer and night didn't set in until around 8:00; judging by how long he'd walked since the last town, it couldn't have been 5, 5:30.

The young monk spotted a rock by the side of the road and decided to rest his feet. Sitting down, he removed his sandals and rubbed his aching feet, careful of the blisters that had formed. He stopped his ministrations and returned his sandals to their proper place. The monk stood and stretched, hearing more and feeling his joints crack at the motion. He looked at the sky one last time, the sun slowly dissolving in the distance and continued on his journey home.

It was late when the young monk finally caught sight of the temple steps, one of the only things illuminated by the moonlight, its' crescent shape diminishing its' glow. He looked further up to spot the temple doors but saw only blackness.

_Strange, the apprentices should have lit the torches by now. Something's wrong. _The monk took a deep breath and started up the stairs.

Blood painted the walls. That was the first thing the monk saw when he opened the temple doors. The second were the bodies that littered the floor, his brothers, twisted and broken. The third were the two strangers staring back at him.

"Told you we miscounted brother." The shorter of the two combed through long blonde hair as she spoke, staining it with the blood of the fallen monks at her feet. Her eyes shifted to the boy beside her, his black hair covering his eyes.

The boy lifted his head, a dark blue eye peeking from beneath his bangs, a sullen expression on his face. "It was too close a call sister. What if you'd killed them all? Brother would've…"

"You worry too much," she interrupted, ceasing her stroking. "I told you I had it all under control."

The black haired boy shifted his eye back to the monk who had plastered himself to the door, waiting. He stared into his brown eyes. "You are afraid. What is your name?"

The monk didn't know what to think. As soon as he'd walked into the temple and seen his murdered family, he figured he was next. _So why am I still alive?_

"Answer my brothers' question monk!" The girls' eyes seemed to flare as she yelled. She calmed and began to stroke her hair once again. The blood on her hands had dried, leaving red-black flakes to fall to the floor.

"S-S-Souji, my name is Souji," the monk stuttered. He was surprised he was able to find his voice, but he did not move, the temple doors were the farthest thing from the two murderous strangers. "What do you want with me?"

"Information," said the blue-eyed boy.

The blonde girl made a noise in her throat and vanished, her hand was around the monks' neck before he could blink. "Tell us where the scroll is, or end up like your brethren here."

"Sister please, there's no need for violence." the boy pleaded.

The blonde girl motioned toward the corpses on the ground. "It's a bit too late for that brother."

"Big brother wanted one of them alive. We can't kill him."

"Perhaps, but that doesn't mean I can't have my fun."

The girl had removed her hand form the monk during this conversation, and he took that as his opportunity. Collecting what strength he had, he pushed the girl, who in turn collided with her brother. The monk flung open the doors and ran into the night.

"Dammit!" the blonde screamed, red filling her eyes.

Her brother stood and held out his hand to her. "He won't get far sister, I have his name."


	2. Chapter 2 Stupid Boys

Naruto Uzumaki wasn't shy. He just preferred to distance himself from people. To him, the loneliness he inflicted upon himself protected him from being hurt. Some of the kids in the village would stare while he walked through the streets, whether in interest or disgust he didn't know. He never asked.

It was May. Summer was just beginning and Konoha was stunning. Haloed by the suns' glow and surrounded by hues of green grass and yellow flowers. Naruto often wondered to himself how he could feel so dull and grey with such beauty around him. This was the time of year when children played all through the long days, their screams of delight mingling with the bird songs in the air. Everyone was happy, having fun with friends and getting lost in love. Naruto hated summer.

Naruto was on his way to the Missions Office. Team 7 had been on standby for over a month and Naruto was getting tired of sitting on his hands. He wanted a job, he'd even accept a D mission at this point. He just hoped he made it out of town without Sakura seeing him. Sakura was constantly trying to get Naruto to open up, usually she was one of the few people he would talk to anymore. Even she couldn't help him this time.

"NARUTO!"

_Too late._

Sakura ran up to him, hands on her knees, catching her breath. "Naruto Uzumaki! I've been up and down the village looking for you!" she yelled as she stood straight.

"Yeah, well, you found me. What do you want?" His response was cold. Naruto continued walking, leaving Sakura to trail behind him. He didn't understand why she still bothered with him.

"I'm just worried about you Naruto, we all are." Sakura caught up to him and kept his pace, now at his side.

"Well don't, I'm fine," Naruto lied. _Lying, I've been doing that a lot lately. _"Besides, shouldn't you be with Sasuke?" Naruto cringed at his own words. "He's a jealous bastard right? Wouldn't want him getting the wrong idea, you spending so much time with me."

Sakura was surprised by Narutos' cold remark, but by the look on his face she knew he regretted it. "Naruto, Sasuke and I… you, he," Sakura tried to express something. Naruto interrupted her.

"Anyway Sakura, I'm busy today. Some other time yeah?" Naruto stuck his hands in his pockets and turned to leave.

"Naruto wait."

"Yeah?"

"Just remember you still have people who care about you… if you need us."

Naruto looked over his shoulder, a tinge of regret on his face. "I know Sakura, thanks." Naruto resumed his walk, fading from Sakura's sight.

"Oh Naruto, if only you knew." Sakura's expression turned sour. "Boys are so stupid!" Sakura turned on her heels and went to find another stupid boy.

Sasuke Uchiha had been sitting in the tree for hours. This particular tree towered over the Leaf Village, sitting at the top allowed you to see everything, like a god watching over his creations. The sky had changed from black to blue, with a multitude of colors in between them. The sun rose high above him, making him an insect once more in its' yellow gaze.

The sun, a beautiful, shining thing surrounded by bright blue sky. Though it looks out over everything, brightening their lives, in a way, it's lonely. When the day is done, and the moon comes out, it hides. The moon, too, is lonely. It is too big to be content with the countless smaller stars that surround it. The sun is a star isn't it? Why can't the sun and moon be friends, or more?

_You know why. You betrayed him, even tried to kill him a few times. How could he forgive you? Let's face it Sasuke, you fucked up big time._

"I know that look. That's the I'm feeling sorry for myself but won't get off my lazy butt and do anything about it look."

"Sakura? What are you doing up here?"

"Looking for you of course. What are you doing? Stroking a god-complex?"

Sasuke cast his eyes down to the ground below him. "You know I'm not like that anymore."

Sakura gave him a small smile. "I'm teasing. You know, I saw Naruto a little while ago."

"That's nice. How's the idiot doing these days?"

Sakura gave him an angry look this time. "You're not fooling anyone Sasuke, we all know how you feel about him. Why don't you just tell him already?" Sakura stated this to a surprised Sasuke.

"After everything that has happened between us, I just don't see anything good coming out of it."

"Hey, if getting something important wasn't hard, would it even be worth it?"

Sakura stood, about to leave. "Besides, I happen to know that Naruto likes you too, he's just waiting for you to open up first." She jumped to the ground and disappeared, leaving Sasuke to ponder her words.


	3. Chapter 3 Omen

Souji collapsed from exhaustion. He felt as if he'd been running for days, but was probably only a few hours. It didn't matter though, he couldn't move and he could feel the blood on his feet, having abandoned his sandals during his escape. _At least I tried, hopefully my brothers are proud of me. _Souji waited for the end, waiting for the two strangers to find him, send him to the beyond. The monk's thoughts drifted, and he blacked out.

"Hey kid, are you okay?"

_A voice? Whose is it? Am I dead? Kami my head hurts. I wish they'd stop talking so loudly._

"Hey kid, wake up."

Souji slowly opened his eyes, blinking up at the face above him. "Where am I?"

"The side of the road. I've bandaged your feet up as best I could but you need to get to a hospital. You think you can stand?"

Souji took the stranger's offered hand and pulled himself up, instantly feeling the pain in his feet explode.

The stranger caught him by the shirt as he began to fall again. "Here, lean against me until we get to the village, it's only a couple of miles down the road."

Souji examined the man who saved him. He was an older man, perhaps in his late fifties, with a kind face and a messy mop of grey hair on his head. "Thank you."

The old man smiled at him. "No problem, just don't faint on me now."

"I think I'll be okay," said Souji, placing his arm around the man's shoulder. "Alright, I'm ready."

"Okay, let' go." The man wrapped his arm around the injured boy's waist and set off.

It wasn't too long before Souji spotted a large mountain in the distance, the images of five faces carved into it. Souji had never been to Konoha, but had heard much of it from the elders. Souji cast his eyes down, images of his family flooding his mind.

The old man looked over at the boy and found his expression sad. "You know, I don't think I ever got your name."

Souji regained his composure and looked to his savior. "My name is Souji."

"Souji? Nice to meet you Souji, the name's Mikio," said the old man with another smile.

Souji smiled himself. _I wonder if this man never smiles._

Mikio smiled back at him then averted his eyes to the front. "Ah, home sweet home. Welcome to Konoha Village Souji."

The gates to the village were huge, much bigger than he'd imagined. "So this is the Village Hidden in the Leaves?"

"Right you are my boy." Mikio set Souji on a rock to the side of the road. "Wait here while I talk to the guard, we'll get someone to escort you to the hospital."

"Thank you again for helping me. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't shown up."

The old man's smile disappeared. "Oh, not to worry monk, we'll drain your body of blood soon enough."

Souji froze. "What?"

Mikio was smiling. "I said good luck and I hope you get better soon."

Souji relaxed again. "Thanks, I will."

The old man nodded and walked away, leaving Souji feeling uneasy. Omens, the monks took them seriously.


	4. Chapter 4 TwoMan Mission

The Missions Office was busy as usual. Since the war ended missions had had their ups and downs. We still get by well enough, any price for peace was worth it.

Naruto's thoughts wavered. _Peace, it's not for everyone it seems. As hard as I fought for everyone, as hard as I helped fight for this peace, why can't I find any?_

Naruto made it past the ninja and clients alike. The building smelled as it always did in summer; of sweat and money. He spotted a familiar face at the front desk and made his way toward the nose-scarred man.

"Hi Iruka, on missions duty huh?"

Iruka looked up from his paper work and smiled at the orange-clad ninja. _The fondness I feel for this boy is only matched by the heartache I feel to see him so unhappy._ "Hello Naruto, what are you doing here?"

"I was actually hoping to get a mission."

Iruka looked perplexed. "Mission? I thought Team 7 was on break."

"I know, I just… I need to get out of the village for awhile, clear my head. You have to have something."

Iruka sighed and looked through the papers before him. "Looks like there's one mission unaccounted for, but it's a two-man mission."

Naruto bowed his head in contemplation. "There's really nothing else?"

Iruka needlessly looked through the papers a second time. "No, sorry Naruto. Do you still want it?"

"Yeah, I'll take it."

"Alright, now we just need to find you a partner."

"I'll do it."

Naruto sighed and turned to face the raven-haired boy. "What are you doing here Sasuke?"

Sasuke's face didn't flinch, but his eyes seemed to flicker. "I'm bored, just wanted to see if there were any missions available." _I wanted to see you._

Iruka knowingly watched this exchange and cleared his throat. "Okay, then it's settled. Naruto, you and Sasuke are to investigate Sho-ro Temple to the south. We haven't heard from the elder monks since yesterday and our messages are coming back unanswered."

Sasuke frowned. "Yesterday?"

"The monks are always punctual," said Iruka with a serious tone. "They travel here daily as part of their meditation, for what purpose, I don't know."

Naruto looked at Sasuke and then back to Iruka. "Fine, we're leaving."

Sasuke watched as Naruto walked past him. _This is your chance Sasuke. Whatever you do, don't mess up._

"Sasuke."

Sasuke was torn away from his thoughts upon hearing Iruka's voice. "Yeah?"

"If you care for him, help him. Naruto is lost, the darkness too great to see anything else. Help him, bring the old Naruto back to us."

Sasuke locked eyes with Iruka, bowed his head, and then ran off to find Naruto. _I don't know if you'll accept me, but I'll help you Naruto. I'll save you from your loneliness. _


	5. Chapter 5 Brother

"Why do you think we've been summoned?" The blue-eyed boy asked his sister, the clicking of her heels echoing in the hall, the tone of his voice suggesting worry.

The blonde-haired girl flashed her brother a look of annoyance. "You know exactly why he called us; we fucked up. That fucking monk got away and we have nothing to show for it."

"He knows I could have gotten him back, there must be another reason."

The pair stopped in front of a large door, looked at each other and took a deep breath. The boy stepped forward and knocked five times in rapid succession.

The girl tightened her fists. "Whatever it is, we're about to find out."

Pale light rushed them as the door opened, revealing a room brimming with color. Flower adorned the walls, their scent dizzying at first. The two siblings entered and the door slammed shut behind them. A figure stood at the far end of the room, one arm at it's side, the other holding something they could not see.

"Yasuko, Aoi." The figure discarded what it was holding and turned to face them. A man with brown hair and green eyes stared at them, a kind smile on his face. "I've missed you."

"Brother," the pair said in unison.

Aoi fell to his knees, tears welling up in his dark blue eyes. "I'm sorry brother, I've failed you. We had a monk cornered, Yasuko had him scared. He was going to tell us what we wanted to know." The boy's tears flowed down his cheeks. "He even told me his name, I can still find him."

The smile stayed on their brother's face, warm and inviting. His eyes, however, were cold, full of sadness. He walked to the crying boy and placed his hand upon his head. "Oh Aoi. I know you could." Their brother knelt on his knee, lifting Aoi's face to his level. "Do not worry, I am not angry with you or your sister."

"But…but, you gave us a mission and we've failed you," said Aoi, drying his eyes with his sleeve.

Yasuko, who had stayed quiet throughout this exchange; spoke. "Brother Yoshio, what do you wish of us?"

Yoshio ruffled Aoi's hair and stood, facing the blonde girl. " The monk has already been located by my scouts. He didn't get far, and the situation is under control."

Yasuko's eyes filled with fire. "Great! Tell us where he is and I'll rip the info from his scripture spewing mouth."

"Calm down child. You needn't concern yourself with him. For now I have another use for your abilities."

Aoi stood and sniffed. "You do?"

A series of knocks came from behind them. The door opened to a tall man in white. "Lord Yoshio, we've found them."

Yoshio's warm smile faded and became something manic. His eyes glowing with an intensity one might find in a mad dog. "Excuse me, but it seems we'll have to discuss this later."

The two siblings looked at each other and then bowed and turned, leaving the flower-filled room behind them. Aoi caught sight of the tall man as they left, and the two bound and gagged men behind him.

"Brother had that look again. He's going to kill those men, isn't he?"

Yasuko shrugged. "Probably."

Aoi sniffed again. "Well, I hope he does it quickly," he said in a sad tone. "I hate for him to suffer."

The tall man in white waited until the two siblings were gone and led his prisoners into the flower room. He brought them to his master and took out their gags.

"Leave us."

The tall man bowed and left his two charges with his master.

Yoshio turned his back on the two pleading men and reached into his vestments, retrieving a kunai. Gripping it tightly within his right hand, he drew it across the flesh of his left arm. Immediately his eyes dimmed, and his smile became less feral. Yoshiro re-focused his eyes on the prisoners, the looks on their faces saddening him. "You believe that by my more calm appearance that you are safe. This is not so."

The prisoners were dumbstruck, their bewilderment growing.

Yoshio raised his arm for them to see; the blood pouring down. "I do this for you, I mutilate myself for your sake, so that I do not prolong your deaths."

The men began to plea again. "Please my lord, we didn't betray you."

"I know," said Yoshio. "I know that you didn't mean to be captured, to be tortured. However, you gave up information to valuable to be left alone. For this I had to kill an entire village. Mothers wept as I slit their children's throats. Their blood is on your hands, and this debt must be paid."

"Please my lord, give us another chance."

Yoshio placed the kunai at the prisoner's neck. "Do not worry." SLASH! Blood poured while he moved to the second victim. "I send you to a place of peace." SLASH! Yoshio stood and wiped the blood from his blade, tears on his cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6 Outrage and Resolve

Tsunade sat at her desk, looking through the papers in her hands. The young man sitting in front of her continued to rant, nearly demanding her assistance. The Hokage's temple began to pulse, her annoyance growing by the second. Suddenly the man stood, slamming his fists on the desk.

"The monks of Sho-ro are dead! Murder has taken place within your land, and you do nothing?"

Tsunade snapped. Lifting her foot to the front of her desk, she pushed, sending it and Souji sailing into the wall behind them with a resounding crash. The Hokage stood and marched over to the dizzy monk, flinging her desk into the opposite wall effectively shattering it, papers flying.

Souji's head swam as the behemoth of a woman latched onto his throat and slammed him up against the wall.

"Now listen here you little shit, the only reason I'm going easy on you right now is because you just got out of the hospital."

Souji blinked. _This is her going easy on me?_

"Now I understand that you're upset, but do not accuse me of not caring." Tsunade released the monk and sat back in her chair. "It just so happens that two of my best ninja left just this morning to investigate your temple, as long as the weather holds, they should arrive by tomorrow afternoon."

Souji collected himself and sighed. "Thank you Lady Hokage, and I apologize for my outburst." The young monk shook the plaster from his brown hair and left. Closing the door, he leaned against it. _These ninja of hers may need my help, they don't know what they're walking into. Besides, the scroll that blonde girl spoke of, if it's what I think it is. _Souji shook his head, leaving the Hokage's tower and the Leaf Village behind.

Tsunade turned in her chair to face the window. A flash of light crackling through the darkening sky. "What is this feeling, as if something dark is on the horizon."


	7. Chapter 7 Of Love and Hate

Thunder clapped and rain poured. A lone tent stood within a clearing, trees acting as a fortress to the outside world. The tent held two occupants, both shivering from the cold, wet, rain. The storm had started out of nowhere, the rain drenching them both as they hastily set up their tent.

Naruto toweled his hair off, keeping his eyes from wandering, not wanting to look at Sasuke. _I can't believe I forgot my tent._ Naruto couldn't help it, he looked over to Sasuke, who quickly averted his eyes, a tinge of red on his cheeks. _He must be pissed._ "Thanks for letting me share your tent."

Sasuke was caught off guard. Naruto hadn't willingly started a conversation with him in what felt like forever. "It's fine." _Smooth Sasuke, real smooth._

Naruto nodded and went back to drying himself. "You're such an asshole."

Sasuke blinked in confusion. "What?"

Naruto sighed and threw the towel aside. " I said you're an asshole. I know how pissed off you are for how forgetful I am. Just tell me. Stop acting all nice and tell me how much you hate me, how much you can't stand the sight of me." Tears began rolling down the blonde boy's whiskered cheeks. "Tell me how much you despise me for bringing you back."

"Naruto?"

Naruto's face was soaked with tears, one might think a leak had formed in the tent if it wasn't for the pain evident in his eyes. _Tell me so I can stop loving you._ Naruto wiped his eyes and turned his head away, not wanting to embarrass himself any further.

"I can't."

Naruto stopped, bringing his eyes to Sasuke's smiling face. "Why not?"

Sasuke's smile stayed in place. _This is it Sasuke, it's now or never._ "I can't," he repeated. "I can't say those things, because they're not true."

Naruto's face was wracked with confusion, his anger and sadness dissipating. _He doesn't hate me?_

The Uchiha continued. "In fact, nothing could be farther from the truth."

"Then why are you always so cold? Why are you so far away from me?

Sasuke's smile dimmed but did not dissappear, his eyes turning sad. "I thought you hated me?"

"What do you mean?"

"For leaving, pushing you away." Sasuke threw his hands up. "Hell Naruto, I tried to kill you."

"But you didn't. You did those things out of grief and despair, manipulated by men who wanted power they didn't deserve." It was Naruto's turn to smile. "I never blamed you for any of those things. I only ever wanted you to come home." _To me._

Sasuke's smile grew, the sadness leaving his eyes. _He never hated me?_ Sasuke took a deep breath. _Hopefully he still won't._ "Naruto…I love you." _There, I said it._

Naruto was dumbstruck. _He loves me? Sasuke loves me?_

The silence was killing Sasuke. Naruto's face had become expressionless, and he hadn't said a word. He was about to call it off, turn around and go to sleep, hopefully forget this ever happened.

"You're so stupid."

_Stupid?_ Sasuke shook with anger. "First I'm an asshole and now I'm stupid? Sorry for say… The raven-haired boy turned to yell some more. Naruto's lips found his mouth before his words could.

Naruto poured all the feelings he had for this boy into the kiss, letting all the anger and sadness drift away, and then broke it before either of them wanted. "I've always loved you."

The two smiling boys embraced and lied down in the darkness. The storm outside their tent forgotten, in a different world than their own.


	8. Chapter 8 Morning

_He's mine._ Sasuke's thoughts were light and warm with that knowledge. _I still can't believe it, after everything I've done, he accepted me. _Sasuke thought back to those days; the betrayal, the death, the madness. _Someone must be watching over me._ Sasuke closed his eyes, just hearing Naruto breathe. _Things could have ended up so bad, instead I've an angel in my arms. _A content sigh drew his attention to the mop of yellow locks beside him. Sasuke smiled at the sight.

"You smile any wider and your face is gonna crack." A blue eye peeked up at him, still glossy with sleep.

Sasuke shifted next to Naruto, getting more comfortable. "I figure I've a lot of catching up to do in the smiling department. Besides they're only for you."

Naruto started to laugh. "Corny much? That's not like you."

Black eyes softened, and Sasuke placed his hand on the back of Naruto's neck. "Maybe I didn't like who I was, or, at least who I was becoming. With you I feel different, I feel better." The hand of Naruto's neck moved up through his hair. _As soft as I imagined._

Naruto seemed to purr and leaned into the touch. "I loved you even while you were a prick. I could get used to this side of you too though."

Sasuke moved his hand again, now cupping a whiskered cheek. "Me too." The hand was removed and grabbed the blanket, throwing it off of them. "It's near mid-day, we should start off."

Naruto's eyes went wide. "The mission!" We should've left hours ago." Naruto stood and began to pack his stuff together. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner teme?"

Sasuke smiled at the name. "I was watching you sleep," he said stretching.

Naruto looked at him and shook his head; smiling himself. "Corny teme."

"Baka."

Within five minutes the tent was down and put away. The boys surveyed their surroundings, taking in the muddy and washed away look the night's storm and left the world.

"Sho-ro's not too much farther is it?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke shook his head. "If we leave now it should take an hour at the most." The Uchiha grabbed the Uzumaki by the hand and brought his lips to his own in a gentle kiss. Successfully stunning the poor blonde, Sasuke jumped onto a tree and was off. "Hurry up or I'll leave you behind."

_What?_ Naruto shook his head and trailed the other boy. "Teme!"


	9. Chapter 9 Return to Shoro

Souji was wet and cold. He had seen the storm while leaving Konoha but was determined to keep going. Dodging falling branches from wind and lightning-struck trees had never been a favorite pastime of his, but he'd seemed to become quite good at it. _Save for the scratch at the back of my leg._ Sho-ro temple was finally in sight and Souji felt colder still, dread crawling back inside, making a home for itself once more.

The monk stopped at the steps that led up to the temple, a feeling of déjà vu rushing of him. _Only a couple days ago was I standing in this exact spot, returning home. _Souji wiped the rain and sweat from his brow. _Nothing to return too. _Souji shook his head. "I have to know what they were looking for." _For the sake of my family, I must know what they were killed over._

The doors still stood open when Souji arrived at the top. He hadn't expected any different, but the reality of what happened was still hard to face._ I must. I must have courage. _Souji willed his fear aside and entered the temple; now a tomb.

Light streamed in from the high windows, revealing some of the death in the room, but leaving the rest in shadow. Souji tore his eyes away from them. _Crying can come later._

Walking to the end of the main hall, the monk stopped in front of an alter, it's brilliance lessened by the unlit candles surrounding it. Souji reached up, feeling the cold gold beneath his fingers, the pain coming to surface within him. _This alter shinned bright for over two centuries, it's candles always lit. _Souji wiped his eyes again and pulled a candle holder. The monk took a step back to allow the steps that appeared to collapse and lead down to darkness. _The rooms of the High Faith, if anything of importance lies within this temple it would be here._

Souji gathered himself together and descended the dark stairs. Dust assaulted his nose, making it itch. The monk lit the candle he had taken from the alter and continued on. _It must have been awhile since the elders visited this place._ The light from the candle illuminated only a portion of the dark hall, leaving Souji to wonder what awaited him.

With his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Souji could finally maneuver around the hallway. After what felt like hours, a door came into view. Souji touched the door, the symbol of his faith etched in gold. _The relic room, this is it._

Souji pushed the door open and stretched out his arm, filling the room with candlelight. _If I was a scroll that didn't want to be found, where would I be?_ The monk took a breath and entered the musty room. Scrolls were staked high to the ceiling. A feeling of hopelessness came upon him; quickly replaced by determination. _I'll find it, even if I have to go through every last one of them. _Souji sat the candle he was holding on the table beside him and set to work, not noticing the footsteps behind him.


	10. Chapter 10 Devils' Eye

"Homesick were you?"

Souji turned and found himself staring into the red eyes of the blonde-haired girl, her brother at her side.

The crimson orbs flickered with excitement. "We'd heard you'd run off to the neighboring village." Eyes closed and her smile grew; a sick pleasure on her face. "Who would've thought you would find your way back so soon? Lucky us."

"This part of the temple is new to us sister." The taller sibling motioned towards the room. "Look at all these scrolls, it must be here, he must know." The boy's features became twisted in agony and he lifted his hands to his face. "_He's_ acting up again. Ahh! _He knows_ it's here."

"_Remove your hands whelp! Let me look upon this Souji!"_

The black-haired boy slowly brought his hands from his face, sticky with blood. "Fine, just get us the information." The center of his forehead began to throb, the wound that had appeared still trickling blood. "We need it," he pleaded. "Brother needs it."

Souji was rooted to the spot, the fear returning even stronger than before. The monk watched in horror as the boy began to shake in pain, and the wound on his head began to stretch, the skin tearing.

"AHHHHH!" The boy clutched his head and threw it back. The skin broke and blood poured down the sides of his face, becoming lost in his midnight hair.

"_I can see again!"_ yelled a guttural voice. The boy's arms went limp and fell to his side, while the head snapped back up.

Souji's eyes went wide at the nightmare before him. The boy's eyes had become pale and lifeless, while the one on his forehead shone through with new life. The eye blinked, the yellow of it's gaze making Souji feel sick, and then it spoke with the boy's mouth, the voice guttural and deep.

"_So good to see you again Yasuko."_

"Shut your filthy mouth demon!" Yasuko sneered. "Just do your job so I can bring Aoi back."

Aoi's mouth smiled, the yellow eye watching. _"Uhhh, the little bitch still has quite the mouth on her eh? You know I'm not really your brother at the moment; my offer still stands. Put that mouth to a better use. Hahahahaha!"_

The girl's fists erupted in flames and came within an inch of the yellow eye. "Say another word and I'll send you back to whatever godforsaken hell you come from! Just do your job and be done with it!"

Aoi's mouth laughed and his body backed away._ "Testy, testy, I'm only joking."_ The yellow eye moved and locked onto the petrified monk. _"Besides the boy already looks good and scared, his mind will be an easy venture. I mean, I don't even have to fish out his name, thanks to dear Aoi." _Aoi's mouth widened in a gruesome smile, one that did not fit the face it belonged to. _"Isn't that right… Souji?"_

Aoi's body moved and his hands took the monk's head within them. Souji couldn't take his eyes off of him. "Wh..what do you want fiend."

"_Fiend am I? This woman and her brother killed your family and I'm a fiend? I'm hurt, you don't even know me._ The yellow eye began to glow its' sickening glow. _"But I'm about to know you."_


	11. Chapter 11 Clash At Shoro

The sun was out and shining brightly, drying the earth and leaving no evidence of the night's storm. Naruto and Sasuke stood side by side, taking in the view. Sho-ro stood before them, basking in light but seeming as cold as ice. The dread that hung in the air stole away their warmth, sending a chill down their spines.

"Death," said Sasuke.

Naruto nodded, clearly agitated. "I know, Kyuubi's anxious, he smells blood."

Sasuke placed a hand on his companion's shoulder; calming him. "We still have a job to do, let's go."

"Right."

The inside of the temple was worse than they had imagined. Naruto covered his nose and mouth, nearly gagging from the combined onslaught to his senses of sight and smell. Sasuke, ever the composed of the two; seemed completely unfazed, save for the slight wrinkling of his own nose. The heat of the summer months had soaked into the corpses, making the stink of the place near unbearable.

Something changed in Naruto's demeanor. Removing his hand from his face, he began to sniff at the air.

Sasuke looked appalled. "What are you doing dobe?"

Naruto seemed to find himself again and covered his mouth. "Not me, it's Kyuubi; something's not right."

"The fox again?" asked Sasuke. "I never realized he was so active."

"He's not, that's why I'm worried. He only gets this way when he feels threatened."

"What, you think whoever did this stuck around?"

Naruto nodded. "Kyuubi does."

"So the fucker was right; we have guests."

The voice came from the other end of the temple; a dark stairway under a glittering alter. From the shadows came a girl clad in a simple black body suit; long blonde hair on her head. Her eyes burned red.

Naruto and Sasuke immediately took out their kunai; readying themselves.

"Identify yourself," said Sasuke.

Naruto also spoke up. "Are you the one responsible for this massacre?" he said, gesturing toward the dead monks.

"So what if I am?"

Sasuke stepped in. "Then I'd say you'd best defend yourself."

"Wait," said Naruto. "There could be others. We should question her first."

Sasuke closed his eyes and smiled. _Naruto, always surprising me._

The girl turned her eyes to the alter behind her. "Doesn't matter, you're dealing with me." Her eyes snapped forward and she flew, appearing in front of Sasuke; hand reaching for his throat.

_She's fast! _Sasuke smirked. _Let's see if she can keep up with my eyes._ The sharingan - user saw the hand coming and brought up his kunai.

The girl didn't miss the change in the leaf ninja's eyes. _Uchihas; how predictable._

Sasuke's blade sliced through air as his assailant vanished. "Naruto! Behind you!"

It was too late. Twin arms snaked their way from behind Naruto and latched themselves to his chest.

Naruto struggled to free himself; finding the pressure on his chest too great. _She's strong. _The pressure began to increase as the arms squeezed. _She's crushing me._

The girl's mouth found Naruto's ear as she whispered to him. "Die." Arms caved into the body they surrounded while said body vanished in a puff of smoke. _Dammit! A shadow clone?_ Blonde hair whirled as she spun around to face the two leaf ninja who now stood together. "Tricky little worms aren't you?" The girl smiled wickedly at them. "Fine, let's heat things up shall we?"

Hands clasped together and created their needed signs. "Crimson Flame Armor!" Eyes glowed red, as did the rest of her body.

Naruto wiped the sweat from his brow; it was so hot. "Sasuke? Look."

"I am Yasuko. Sister of the Day, and vessel to the Flames of Death." The girl walked slowly towards the two boys; scorch marks trailing behind her. Each corpse she passed bursting into flames.

"Naruto? I don't think this girl's normal," said Sasuke.

"Yeah? What gave you that idea?" Naruto scoffed.

Sasuke ignored the tone in his partner's voice. "It's her chakra; it's different somehow." The Uchiha stared intently at the girl approaching them. "My eyes, they can't see her chakra anymore."

Yasuko clenched her fists and fire erupted from her body, melting the stone beneath her feet. "These monks, they died quickly and without too much pain." The flaming girl bent her knees and back, crouching into an animalistic stance. "The two of you; we're gonna have some fun."

Naruto felt the air shift and reacted, shoving Sasuke out of the way as pure strength slammed into him. Air shot from his lungs as Naruto collided with a wall. _Kyuubi, you there?_

_You're burning boy. The fire, does it sting? _The fox laughed, toying with his host.

_You sure as hell know that it does. Now hurry up!_

The fox rumbled his rumbling laugh. _Fine, I'll help you; but be careful, this bitch is radiating some crazy power._

Sasuke opened his eyes, immediately searching for his dobe. "Naruto?!" he yelled; standing. "Where are you?"

"Don't worry about your friend," Yasuko stood in the middle of the temple; fire blazing around her. "You'll be joining him soon enough."

An explosion of dust and debris caught both of their attention as Naruto stood on his feet. The Kyuubi container emanated rolling energy, washing over his bare chest and healing his burns. "Wow lady, did you have to ruin my jacket?"

"Naruto are you okay?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, it's only because of the fox. He so graciously helped me." Naruto dusted himself off. "Don't let her touch you; her skin is like fire."

"Figured that out myself," said Sasuke. "So what do we do exactly?"

Yasuko stood there, taking the blond boy in; examing his unscathed flesh. _Impossible! I made direct contact with him, he should be nothing but ashes._ The seething girl watched as the Uchiha made his way over to his friend. _Dammit! This is taking too long. _Yasuko closed her eyes, focusing her chakra to her core. _Time to finish this._

"We need to finish this now before she burns down the whole temple," said Sasuke seriously.

"I know," said Naruto. The knuckleheaded ninja bit into his thumb and slammed his hand into the ground. "Summoning!"

BANG! Smoke exploded into existence, obscuring all from sight. "Hi Naruto, did ya bring me some snacks?" The yellow toad that appeared was larger that any man and wearing a blue vest.

"Later Gamatatsu, we got a job to do."

Toad eyes blinked and took in their surroundings. "Naruto, where are we? I don't like this place."

"We're in trouble and need your help. Start building up your chakra."

Gamatatsu looked from Naruto to the boy beside him to the scary lady further away. "Ok."

Yasuko grinned manically. _A new tactic? Makes no difference; a toad burns just as easily as anything else. _Red eyes opened as her energy flowed. "I'll burn you all to hell!" she screamed. " Come dance with the Flames of Death!"

Sasuke looked worried but stood his ground. "Naruto, this isn't good. We need to take care of her before she releases all that chakra."

"Yeah; ok Gamatatsu, you ready?"

"For what? Oh yeah, chakra. I got it."

Naruto brought his attention back to Yasuko. "Right, let's go. Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Yasuko was taken aback. _More shadow clones? _The blazing blonde flexed her fingers, struggling to keep her power in check. _Fuck! I need more time._ Yasuko gathered up some chakra in her mouth and spit it on the floor.

A fire clone erupted from the chakra plem and brought it's hands together, inhaling through it's nose. "Dragon Breath Justsu!" the clone bellowed as fire spewed from it's mouth.

Naruto watched as his clones were incinerated. "Again, Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Four more clones darted away from their original, closing in on the fire clone.

The fire clone inhaled deeply once more, preparing another ninja flamethrower.

"CHIDORI!" Naruto's clones raced past the fire clone as Sasuke's fist pierced it's body, evaporing it into smoke.

The Naruto clones came together and formed an orb of chakra. "RASENGAN!"

_It's ready! _The air around Yasuko exploded and a pillar of flame shot into the ceiling.

The clones halted their attack, looking not at the girl; but at the two new figures approaching behind her.

"Sister stop! We have it, we have the scroll!"


	12. Chapter 12 The Eye Inside

"_But I'm about to know you_."

Souji tried to force his eyes shut, not wanting to see his face reflected in that glassy, yellow void.

"_No, no, no_," said the guttural voice. Aoi's thumbs pressed up on the monk's eyelids, forcing them to stay open. "_Eyes are the windows to the soul child; they must be open to peer inside_."

Tears formed at the corners of Souji's eyes, the strain too much on them. "No matter what you do to me, I won't tell you a thing."

"_Lucky I don't need your mouth then_," said the demon. "_Your mind will do just fine_."

Yasuko fidgeted anxiously next to her brother's body, anger written on her face. "Then get on with it!" she said. "Ask your mind-fuck questions, get our answers, and then get the fuck lost."

"_Patience dear sister; it is a virtue is it not_?"

"You have no virtues, and I'm not your sister," she fired back.

The yellow eye gave Yasuko a side-ways glance; tongue slipping through Aoi's mouth. "_Oh, believe me I know sweet cheeks_." Aoi's mouth smiled at the reaction he provoked. "_Besides, if I were you I'd be more interested in our guests upstairs_."

Yasuko brought her gaze to the ceiling, listening intently. "Voices." The girl turned and walked through the door. "Hurry up with the mind stuff. I'll take care the new company."

Souji too heard the voices. _It must be the leaf ninja; finally_. His pupils traveled down to meet with the demon's.

"_Try not to get your hopes up boy_." The demon licked at Aoi's lips. "_Yasuko can be real nasty. Now down to business; or pleasure in my case_." The demon's face was less than an inch from the monk's. "_Let's see what we can find from the inside_."

Tears trickled down Souji's cheeks; pupils dilating. _I feel… numb. I can't move_. Souji began to sweat._ Something's moving inside; pushing away. I can't fight it_.

"_Then don't_," spoke the demon. "_Set your mind free, reveal to me your secrets_."

The monk's eyes clouded over and became milky white; his body becoming limp and unmoving.

Aoi's mouth smiled as the yellow eye glowed. "_There, nice and docile_." With the monk no longer resisting, the demon inhabiting Aoi easily passed through into his mind.

"_Now, where to start looking? Childhood memories? No, too sentimental. Educational teachings? No, too boring_." Portions of Souji's mind were sifted through and pushed aside when deemed useless. "_Why must humans fill their minds with such trivial things_?"

The demon moved through a rather colorful tapestry of thoughts and memories; weaving together and pulling apart all at once. "_Come on, I know you're in here; just a little deeper_."

**BANG**!

Souji began to regain consciousness as the demon blinked; the spell broken. "_What is that girl doing up there_?"

"What? Where am I?" stirred Souji.

"_Oh no you don't_." Aoi's hands grasped the monk's head and slammed it against the wall; the demon's psychic energy painfully rendering him comatose once more. "_Where were we_?" Drool oozed from the corner of Souji's mouth, streaming down his chin and onto the floor.

"_Wait a minute, we may have something here_." The demon impaled a thick wall with it's psychic tendrils. "_What are you hiding in here I wonder_?" The snake-like arms dug deeper and the wall broke; a fog of secrets pouring out. Yellow eyes reached out with his mind and scooped them all up.

**BANG**!

"_Damn that witch_." Despite the noise Aoi's host was able to remain focused. "_Here, it has to be here_." The demon picked the secrets clean until only one remained. The tendrils tore it open. "_Finally_!"

Aoi's hands released Souji's head, sending him to the floor. His yellow eye glowed and the wall opposite him exploded into a sea of scrolls; a single chest nestled in their center.

Souji was pulled to his feet, just barely waking from his nightmare. The black-haired boy threw him toward the chest. "_Open it, I know you can_."

"No."

The demon rolled it's eye and grabbed the monk by his wrist. "_I've not the time boy_."

Souji's open hand was forcefully placed on the seal locking the box. The seal glowed and then vanished in a flicker of purple flame.

Yellow eye locked with Souji's. "_Well, it was nice to meet you monk. Maybe we'll see each other again someday_." The eye on Aoi's forehead began to close, and then was gone. The veil was removed from Aoi's eyes, blue coming back.

"Why does he always have to be so crude?" said Aoi. The black-haired boy opened the chest and removed its' contents; a single scroll.

"Sorry about Ayumu, but you left him little choice." Aoi helped Souji up and let him lean on his shoulder. "Now to tell sister the good news; before she tears this place down."


	13. Chapter 13 Leaving Sho-ro

The flames had lost their intensity, but continued to flicker about Yasuko's feet. "Aoi?"

"It's me sister, Ayumu's gone." The boy reached into his black cloak and pulled out his prize. "He found it, we have the scroll."

Naruto and Sasuke stood still and at the ready; assessing the situation. Gamatatsu sat nearby, bloated with chakra. "Hey, Sasuke," Naruto whispered. "Isn't that the monk grandma Tsunade told us about?"

The Uchiha followed Naruto's line of sight to the two boys, one hanging on the others' shoulder. "Yeah, his name is Souji."

"Took him long enough," said Yasuko. Her fists tightened and the flames rose. "Let's finish them off and get going."

"Do we have to sister? We could just leave."

"No!" the girl screamed. "They need to burn. We can't let them interfere with us again."

_We have to act_, thought Naruto. _If we don't do something now we're all dead_. "Gamatatsu! Now!"

The toad's eyes went wide with surprise and then regained their focus. "Mmmhhh." Gamatatsu breathed deeply in through his nose and released the built up chakra; a powerful torrent of water hitting Yasuko and sending her crashing into a wall. Steam rose up from the elemental mixture.

Sasuke read his companion's eyes and activated his own; the sharingan piercing through the haze. _There you are_. Sasuke dashed into the steam towards the monk.

Aoi waved frantically at the air, trying to disperse the obstructive fog. "Sister! Where are you? Yasuko…" Aoi was cut off by a powerful punch to his chest. The boy on his shoulder slipped free in his shock as another blow was planted in his stomach.

Sasuke lifted Souji onto his back and returned to Naruto. "I have him, let's go."

"Right, go home 'tatsu."

The giant toad sat catching his breath. "Okay, bya Naruto." The toad waved and was gone.

The two leaf ninja fled the temple with the monk in tow. Said monks' eyes slowly opened to slits; seeing nothing but smoke billowing up from his home. _I'm sorry everyone_, _I'll make this right somehow_.

"Dammit!" Rubble flew as Yasuko dislodged herself from the wall, cursing and wiping blood from her brow. "Fuckin' toad. Aoi? Where are you?"

"I'm here sister. Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay, I'm pissed."

Aoi picked himself up from the floor, clutching his stomach. "I have the scroll sister, we don't need the boy anymore.

"Fuck that monk! I want those leaf ninja." Yasuko stood and fixed the strap on her heeled sandal. "Letting them go like that," she said; shaking her head. "I won't feel clean again until I wash my hands in their blood."

"Do not worry dear Yasuko." Yoshio stood in the doorway, the man in white at his side. "You'll have your day with the leaf; but for now I have something else that needs doing."

"Brother?" asked a startled Aoi.

"Let me go after them," Yasuko said. "They can't have gotten far." The air began to heat up again. "Let me end them."

Yoshio gave Yasuko a warm smile. "Still your wrath child." He took the blonde girl into his arms and she fell limp into his chest.

"It burns brother," the girl cried. "The blood makes it stop; death washes the fire away."

Yoshio continued to pat the girl on the back, whispering soothing nothings into her ear. His eyes found those of this servants; their message clear.

The man in white walked quickly and quietly to Aoi; his face expressionless. "The scroll please." The boy gave him the scroll and took another in exchange.

"The mission you spoke of before?" Blue eyes scanned the parchment, widening. "Brother? You can't mean too…"

"It is all necessary," Yoshio interrupted, an open arm calling for Aoi.

The boy stood next to his sister, accepting the embrace. "You are my day and my night; my sun and moon. Do this, and everyone will know your names." Yoshio;s arms tightened around them. "You'll never be overlooked again."

Yoshio stood back, a hand on the sibling's shoulders. "Now go, Eiji will contact you when everything's ready."

"Brother," they said in unison. Aoi and Yasuko left the temple; scroll in hand.

The temple doors shut and Yoshio's smile vanished. "We have the scroll Eiji."

"Yes sir."

"Soon the world will tremble in my fury." A smile, strained and manic slowly crept back on Yoshio's face. "Soon we'll all be free."


End file.
